fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tochi Tate
YET IN CONSTRUCTION /!\ TOCHI WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HER IN ANYTHING. /!\ Tochi Tate (土地盾) is a Fairy Tail Mage since she joined the guild in X780. She gave birth to a daughter, Haru, in X792. Despised in her hometown for being the "Forest's Witch"'s offspring, she kept the nickname the inhabitants gave her mother, adding "Echo" to it, to always remember she yet have to take her revenge. Inexpressive and quiet, Tochi is very reserved and bitter, as well as a complete mystery in her guild. Only some of them were smart or kind enough to pierce her emotionless shield, discovering her real, hidden personnality. She'd rather spend her time alone, writing, than with friends though. She died in X796 due to the Hanahaki Disease. She refused the surgical removal, finally accepting the feelings she struggled with during 16 years. Appearance Tochi is a skinny mage of medium height, with regular sized breasts. Her hairstyle changed over years, but her favorite is a side ponytail she ties with a green ribbon she inherited from her mother. Her hair color is a rather dark brown, while her eyes are green. Most of the time, she is completely inexpressive but sometimes, her face is tainted of her inner emotion, reflecting what she's thinking about. In X784, she wears a long green dress with white lace, and a leather belt with a metal buckle. She also wears black polished shoes. Her hair is tied in two ponytails and her favorite ribbon is bind on her left wrist. In X791, she completely changed. Insted of a cute dress matching her naïve personnality, she wears a green tank top with laces, a black miniskirt and sloppy worn off brown boots. She also bears a green wrist band on each hand and a green choker. Her ribbon is holding her side ponytail in place. In X792, she looks much more sweet and mature. Her hair is longer, looser and her clothes, a plain green dress and a black cape, are more comfortable to support her pregnancy. She still wears the same boots and choker, but her ribbon is nowhere to be seen. She have bandages on her right arm to prevent her friends from seeing her nasty self-inflicted scars. In X793, she is wearing much more pratical clothes due to her new state of mother. These clothes are a green long-sleeved shirt with nude shoulders and white lace, a black short and longer brown boots. She cut her hair short. The only accessory she's still bearing is her choker. Personality Tochi is a quiet and shy mage, hidding behind her apathetic shield to prevent her real self to be revealed. Her lack of speech often discourage the few people that try to engage a conversation with her but it doesn't bother her, she really hates to stand out. In truth, she's kind and wise, always putting others before her even when she shouldn't. Her mind is full of knowledge she gathered by reading lots of books. Since her arrival, she have an huge crush on Natsu but, due to her pessimistic nature, she'll never make the first move, convinced he'll do the right choice alone. Very secretive about herself, only a few earned her friendship by breaking through the walls she built around her. They are the only ones knowing about her past and her hidden feelings. Because they proved themselves worth of her secrets, she'll protect them no matter the cost, and when they're in danger, she reveals an enraged side of her you'd better not piss off. Also very self-conscious of how others perceive her, Tochi would do anything to stop her bitter and ugly side to be seen. She despises her gullible and romantic nature, would do anything to stand out of people's way, erase herself and suffer in silence so conflicts would never rise and she wouldn't have to make choices she'll regret. It would be perfect if nobody had to worry about her and suffer, she would then live and dissapear like she never existed but it's okay. She's a witch, after all. Magic and Abilities Green Magic (緑の魔法 Midori no Mahō): A supportive Magic capable of controlling nature, while stated to have little to no offensive capabilities. Tochi uses it mostly to support and protect her friends in combat, can instantly create any kinds of plants for various purposes, with some of them even having the ability to move on their own at high speed to a desired destination. She isn't always using it for good though. Tochi learned this Magic in a book her mother brought back of her travels. * Vines (Unnamed) : '''Thin vines grow out of the ground, with or without hand gesture, to lauch themselves toward their target. They can vary in size. Tochi uses this spell all the time, for different purposes, such as trap an ennemy or grab something she can't reach. ** '''Thorns (Unnamed) : Basically the same spell than Vines, but with sharper and thorny vines, with almost the same use. She can use it to hurt an ennemy while ensnared or for basic murder. She only did the latter once, in an excess of madness. ** Climbing Plants (Unnamed) : Tochi makes climbing plants grow around a building to hide or to protect it, like she did with her childhood home and with Happy and Natsu's House during their dissapearance. * Forest Shield : Tochi claps her hands on the ground, where appears a gigantic green magic circle. Trees then grow around her, inside the magic circle. The more she'll use magic, the bigger and larger the trees and circle will be. If she isn't careful enough, this spell can consume all her magic in once, as shown during the Phantom Lord Arc. * Odorant Flowers (Unnamed) : ' Plants with a strong smell grow out of the ground to affect Tochi's assailants in different ways. Before directly making them grow around her, she only made one grow to collect her perfume in vials she threw on her ennemies. ** '''Fart Flower : ' Tochi make a plant with a very bad smell grow next to her, to prank or to knock out an ennemy. It's very effective on Natsu or Gajeel for exemple. ** 'Sleep-Inducing Flower (Unnamed) : ' Like Sleep Magic, the perfume the flower releases put the person that smells it into sleep. * '''Healing Plants : Plants with the ability to heal someone if used in a special way. Tochi never use this type of spell during combat, because the raw plant in itself is mostly useless. It needs to be cooked or treated. When prepared, Tochi puts it into vials she is keeping close. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) : Tochi is skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, a magic she never showed to anyone but Natsu, and only to fool him. She is able to perform Basic '''and '''Intermediate transformations. However, this costs her an incredible amount of magic, so she doesn't use it daily or in combat. History Tochi was born on January 22nd X770 in a small house hidden in Lilac Forest. Her mother, Ethya Tate, settled in this tiny abandonned house, a few months before giving birth, to hide from someone. Sadly, Tochi never knew who her mother was trying to avoid. Little Tochi grew up in the forest during eight years, unallowed to quit it. She busied herself with the books her mother brought back of the outside world. Soon, she became very skilled in healing and could use a bit of Green Magic. She was often bandaging her mother, who frequently got into fights. Ethya never spoke a word about this but often praised her daughter, proud of her own little medic. At age four, Tochi promised she would become a great doctor and to seal this pledge, Ethya gave her the green ribbon she always wore, the only gift she kept from her husband. Four years later, their peaceful life came to an end. Not much is known about this event due to the trauma it inflicted to Tochi, who refused to talk any further about it. One day of summer X778, her mother got back of her travel, seemingly in a hurry, and forced her daughter to pack her things, to run away as quick as she could and to hide, swearing she'll be back for her. But she never was. It was the last time Tochi would see Ethya alive. During the two years following this event, the witch's daughter only lived of stealing and fights. Heart filled with burning hatred, she placed traps around her house so no one would ever harm the place with the memories it contained. This lifestyle continued until Tochi's encounter with Makarov. In July X780, Tochi met the 3rd Master of Fairy Tail while she was reading a book. Very suspicious, she threatened him with death if he tried to do her any harm. But as the conversation unfold calmly, she understood he had no intention to do so and listened to him. He asked her if she wasn't lonely or wanted to meet children her age, said there were lots of them in his guild. He then invited her to join it. Even if the offer seemed suspect, she accepted. The next day, she left her childhood home to follow the strange man where he was leading her. Soon, they arrived in Magnolia, stopping in front of the First Fairy Tail Building so Tochi could admire it. Inside, like the old man said, she met the members, that were mostly older than her, but they were still children. Suddently very shy, she had trouble introducing herself to the others, but succeded in the end. Noticing a pink-haired teen whose name was Natsu Dragneel smiling kindly to her, she couldn't help but blush. According to the fairy tales she read, it was love at the first sight. Sadly, a white-haired girl in a pink dress named Lisanna Strauss was already filling the role, so she swallowed her feelings down, hoping they would dissapear along the way. It was only a crush, right ? From that day on, she lived with her newfound friends in Fairy Tail, secretly hoping someday, she would obtain her happy ending... Phantom Lord Arc During the Guild War between Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord Guild, Tochi is first seen in the First Fairy Tail Building's basement, leaning against a wall near Makarov, emotionless. When Lucy notices her, she gets curious and ask Mirajane Strauss about her, while Natsu is arguing with their Master. Mirajane quickly answers : her name is Tochi Tate, and she is an old member. Due to her secrecy, she is barely noticeable and is a complete mystery. Later on, when the guild discovers Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy nailed to a tree, her calm façade totally vanished to be remplaced by total fury. We can see her clenching her fists, letting tears of rage falling on her cheeks. It is later revealed through a flashback that Levy was her first friend in the guild. Engulfed with rage, she rushes to Phantom Lord along with her comrades to declare war. In the middle of the battle, she is easily progressing : she throws vials filled with sleep-inducing spores, make various plants who only attack her enemies grow around her, completely dedicated to bring revenge to her friend. But when Makarov falls from above, she freeze with utter horror. When Fairy Tail retreats, she is visibly shaken, wiping her frustrated tears away. She follows Bisca and Alzack to Porlyusica's house, giving to the injured Makarov first aid while taking him there. She is surprised when the healer slaps the unconscious master in the face. Demanding an explanation, she is told it is punishment for having rushed into things without considering his age. The woman then angrily demands to know why the three of them are still around, which prompts Tochi to try and convince the healing Mage to let her stay, stating that she's worried for her master and can help healing him. Porlyusica orders them again to go home, stating that worried faces are bad for the ill. She proceeds to explain the mechanics behind Aria's Airspace Magic, the cause of Makarov's injury, and, when the three "guests" state they'll let the others know about it, she angrily reprimands them for still being around, running after them with a broom in a comedic way and prompting them to leave. Back at the guild, she is briefly seen packing more vials, expressionless.It is yet implied she's tried not to cry again. When the ground begins to shake and she rushes outside to see Phantom Lord's headquarters walking towards the guild. Jose then reveals the powerful Jupiter Cannon, and orders it to be fired. Fairy Tail panics, but Erza resolves to stop the cannon blast herself, to much protest. Requipping into her Adamantine Armor, Erza prepares herself to take the full brunt of the blast, but before she could, Tochi gets in her way, terrorised by the idea of her dying. In a desperate attempt to shield her guild, she uses all her magic to cast the Forest Shield to deviate or to weaken the blast, proudly saying it is only her purpose. In the end, Tochi ends heavily injured and Erza's armor is almost shattered, but the latter is safe and can still fight. The young mage is brought to the Healing Mage to be healed. During the guild's reconstruction, Tochi, covered with bandages, is seen helping in the background, even if Mirajane told her not to exert too much so soon. Unable to carry objects any further, she accepts her defeat and stops helping. A little later, Natsu comes straight to her to praise her, ruffling her hair gently, which makes her blushing with intensity. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc It is stated that she's gone for a mission shortly after Team Natsu's return. Oración Seis Arc She witnesses Wendy Marvell's induction into the guild, surprised to meet someone her age she can spend time with. She also learns she masters the Sky Dragon's Healing Spell, that allows her to heal people, like Tochi can do with the plants she makes with her Green Magic. When Wendy notices they share the same kind of magic, she starts asking Tochi for tips. It's the beginning of their friendship. Daphne Arc A week after Wendy's arrival, Tochi is seen next to her, helping her to examine the request board. They are approached by Lucy and Levy, who both want Wendy to go on her first mission with their respective groups. As Wendy is about to choose, Lucy tells Tochi she was surprised the Green Magic user could actually bond with Levy and Wendy. For the first time, Tochi talks to Lucy : she is wondering if the Celestial Spirit mage really is writing stories, like Levy said. She then asks if she could eventually read them, revealing with hesitation she is fond of books and is dreaming to become a famous author. Thus begun her third friendship. When Wendy leaves with Natsu, Happy and Carla, she waves her shyly, hoping everything will be like she wanted. Later on, Tochi, along with Lucy and Erza, is worried about her friend and Natsu, having a really bad feeling about this. She doesn't seem to care about Grey. When Lucy and Erza are leaving to search them, she asks them to bring back Wendy and Natsu sound and safe. Erza kindly comforts her as Tochi look at her in awe. When the Dragonoid reaches Magnolia, she is seen fighting with her guildmates, and when Natsu orders them to destroy the Dragonoid at all costs, even if it means that he should be destroyed with it, Tochi is cringing at the thought. She cries she could never do such a thing. She then combines her magic with Fairy Tail's, to produce fire that Natsu could ingest. As she sees Natsu defeating Daphne, she is again crying, this time with utter admiration and relief. Without any sense of shame, Tochi runs to hug Natsu, relieved. She celebrates his return with her guild. Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members